


This Sucks

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [51]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, pickpocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House's wallet gets stolen and he has to go through the motions. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"Shit!" he snarled, patting his hands around his jeans, searching each of his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked, looking up from her stack of papers.

He growled. "My wallet's missing." A spin around the room had him snatching up his phone and scrambling through his desk for the scrap of paper with all of the phone numbers he needed.

"My God, Greg!" Stacy gasped. "Did you leave it somewhere?" That was Stacy, always hoping for the best.

"No. That jackass on the bus must've taken it!" he snapped. "Bastard. He bumped into me, didn't even balk at my insult, and kept walking. Dammit!" He pressed a button on his phone and waited for an answer on the other end. When it came, he said, "Yes, my name is James Wilson and I need to report my credit card as stolen... yes, Wilson – W – i – l – s – o – n. Thank you." He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder and sifted through the desk drawer again.

Stacy rolled her eyes and shook her head. It really shouldn't have surprised her that House had Wilson's credit card – make that _cards_ , plural. _Shit, House. Don't you have respect for your friend's privacy?_ she asked herself, already knowing the answer. "Does James know that you stole his credit card?"

House gave her a look, then returned to reporting Wilson's credit cards stolen. When he was finished with that, he cursed again. "I don't suppose there's any way to get a new driver's license without standing in line at the DMV?"

Trying hard not to laugh, Stacy shook her head. "Nope. You've gotta go."

House sighed and resigned himself to hauling his ass down to the pit of despair and government evil. "Come with me. Keep me company."

"Sorry, can't. Too much work to do. I'll be here when you get back," she said without looking up from her work.

"Fine," he grumbled and grabbed his keys.

An hour later, he stomped his way back in, slammed the door and threw himself on the couch. "Remind me to never get pickpocketed ever again."

"I'll try to remember that," Stacy offered.

He snorted and dragged the remote from the coffee table, punching a button to turn on the television, hoping for something mindless and entertaining.


End file.
